Horario Punta, Hora Pic
by Amara Rozenbauer
Summary: Argentina/Fem!Chile. Javiera es una normal chica de nacionalidad chilena que aborrece al metro de su ciudad natal y actual, Santiago. Pero las diversas circunstancias le hacen conocer a cierto chico argentino.


**Aclaración:** **·**_Nombraré "Javiera" al José Manuel porque Josefa no me gusta (?) y Manuela... Bueno, suena feo viéndolo en el sentido que le dan los chilenos. Debo decir también que he leído muchos fics Arg/Fem!Chi donde llaman "Javiera" a la versión femenina de Chile._

_**·**El **"Horario Punta o Hora Pic"** para los chilenos, es la hora donde más gente abunda en el transporte público. Generalmente en la mañana abarca de las 6:00 a las 9:30, y en la tarde de las 17:00 a las 19:00, colapsando así el principal transporte público de la ciudad, el Metro-Tren. Como también así los buses urbanos e interurbanos, o "micros" como les llamamos acá._

**Personajes:**_** Arg/Fem!Chi Principal.** (Martín/Javiera)_

**Disclamer: **_Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su creador Hidekaz Himaruya. Latín Hetalia no es más que una creación sin fines de lucro para ofrecer mero entretenimiento a sus fans. Los personajes de Martín Hernández (Argentina) y Javiera González Rodríguez (Chile versión Femenina/Fem!Chile) han sido creados por mera entretención y sin la intención de dañar la imagen del país al que representan._

_Sin más por el momento, prosigan ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Día 1 – Primera Impresión.<em>**

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y el metro se comenzaba a llenar. La estación Los Héroes empezaba a rebosar de movimiento, aunque lo tuviera todo el día. A esta hora era peor. La chilena no sabía si era su imaginación o cada día había más gente en ese puto vagón. Iba repleto, pero el pasillo iba vacío. Era insólito. Más de una vez puteó a alguien por lo mismo. Pero, ahora el problema era otro. Ya era Octubre y ese día hacía mucho calor. Eran las cinco de la tarde y había más o menos 28º dentro del Metro. Javiera iba desesperada dentro del vagón, leyendo un libro de poemas agarrada del fierro que hay frente a la puerta. Además de no poder concentrarse en su lectura por el calor, habían dos señores que hace rato le miraban. La chica de muy buen estado físico, vestía una polera blanca delgada de hilitos, unos jeans azules apretados y unas converse rojas sucias. Su ligero escote dejaba ver lo que todos los hombres degenerados buscan ver en esa época, aprovechándose de la cercanía por el reducido espacio y rozarse incluso con su víctima. Hasta las escolares eran víctimas de aquellos horribles viejos.  
>La joven iba a punto del colapso entre aquellas desagradables y persistentes miradas a su esbelto cuerpo, específicamente a aquel escote, y el maldito calor que la sofocaba dentro de ese vagón con todas aquellas personas. El conductor anunció <em>"Próxima estación: Los Héroes. Lugar de combinación a Línea 2"<em> Música para los oídos de Javiera. Al fin se libraría de su tortura. Las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a luchar para poder bajar, pero sin más sintió un agarró en su trasero por una mano desconocida e invisible. No tuvo tiempo de devolverse y pegarle al que lo hizo, pues un apuesto joven rubio le llevó de la mano hasta afuera del vagón antes de que las puertas se cerraran en su cuerpo.

-_¡Hey, Chilenita! ¡Despertá!_- Decía el extranjero moviendo sus manos frente a los fijos en la nada de Javiera. Ésta se sonrojó al ver aquellos ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-_Q-Que mierda te creí', argentino y la csm! Que me agarrai el poto, creí que porque soy alto..._ -le miró hacia arriba-_... Rubio..._ -y se encontró nuevamente con aquellas dos esmeraldas, sonrojándose furiosamente-_... D-de ojos verdes podí hacer lo que querai, culiao'?_- Se comenzó a alejar caminando rápidamente, pero no antes de verse de pasadita en aquellos espejos en el muro de aquella estación. Pero al ver su reflejo en aquellos espejos, vio que el chico alto y rubio le perseguía. Javiera se asustó, creyendo que era un acosador y se puso a correr por entre la gente.

**_Día 2 – Sonrisa_**

Uff! ¿Es que aquél calor no tenía compasión por los que ocupaban el transporte público? No pudiendo concentrarse nuevamente en su libro, que era el favorito de la chica, tuvo que ocuparlo para abanicarse y conseguir algo de frescura en medio de toda esa gente. Gracias a Dios, esta vez se iba pegada a la pared del vagón, protegiendo así su trasero de cualquier toque indebido e indeseado. Comenzó a observar a la gente del vagón, y se cruzó con unos ojos verdes. Hace una semana había pasado el incidente del chico argentino y ahora nuevamente se vuelve a encontrar con él. Definitivo, era un acosador. Y para peor, argentino. Javiera se puso nerviosa al ver aquel tipo a unas cinco personas de él, agarrado de las manillas de los fierros altos. Se estaba quedando dormido y eso hizo reír suavemente a la chica, viendo como el chico cabeceaba y se volvía a despertar antes de caer. Sin darse cuenta, la chica sonrió tiernamente y se sonrojó. Gracias al calor, se disimuló aquel sonrojo que Javiera no hubiera gustado ver en sus mejillas, sobre todo viendo a aquel trasandino. El chico giró su cabeza al escuchar al conductor anunciar la próxima estación, y se encontró con los castaños ojos de Javiera. Al verle allí, mirándole, no hizo más que sonreírle tiernamente. La chica viéndose aún más sonrojada, ahora notoriamente, se rindió cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo suavemente para el deleite de los verdes ojos de su observador.

_**Día 3 – Formal**_

Esta vez, iba a las nueve de la noche en el vagón del final. Sentada tranquilamente, leyendo de la misma manera aquel libro que no pudo disfrutar el otro día. Dos orbes verdes se cruzaron por su mente, le hicieron sonrojar bruscamente y cerrar el libro que leía de la misma forma. Llevo una mano a su boca, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Se miró en el vidrio del metro, viendo lo roja que estaba. Pero se sonrojó aún más al ver que en la estación que estaban detenidos, aquél chico subía a su vagón. Se giró para verle en persona y se impresionó. Iba sorprendentemente atractivo, con una camisa cuyos dos primeros botones iban desabrochados, una chaqueta formal sobre esta, unos jeans negros ajustados y zapatillas Vans Anthologic. El pibe se percató de la persistente mirada chilena y se fue a sentar a su lado. Javiera hacía como que leía e ignoraba al chico.

_-Está agradable el clima hoy, ¿no che?; El calor de los demás días era re insoportable… -_ Musitó. Su tono era suave, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Estaban sólo los dos en el vagón, pero había una pareja un poco más delante de ellos, que se besaba constantemente. Le hizo sentir incómoda a Javiera y causo su sonrojar nuevamente. ¡Diablos! Ya lo había dominado y vuelve el maldito color rojo a su cara.

_-Che~ Te sentís bien? Tenés toda la cara roja-_ Acercó una mano a la cara de la chica, y en un movimiento brusco que hizo el metro quizá porqué, quedó sobre ella. El conductor habló _"Señores pasajeros, le informamos que por una causa desconocida, la electricidad de las líneas del tren subterráneo se ha cortado. Por favor, mantener la calma que el problema no durará demasiado tiempo. Gracias"_ El chico se paró inmediatamente, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

_-G-Gracias… -_ Después de todo, había amortiguado el golpe de la chica en el piso.

_-No hay de qué.-_ Dice con una brillante sonrisa que no hace más que hacer sonreir a la chilena.- _Mi nombre es Martín, Martín Hernandez, pero podés decirme Tincho. Soy de Buenos Aires, por si vos no te habés dado cuenta.-_

_-Mi nombre es Javiera, Javiera González Rodriguez. Soy acá, por si no notaste la weá cuando te putié el otro día. Ehm.. –_Juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- _Por eso, igual sorry porque siento que me fui en la volá. Y algo me dice que tu no fuiste el que me agarró y weás.-_ Martín al ver a la chilena tan cohibida, le abrazó. Era imposible resistirse a ella. Javiera por su parte, no hizo más que cruzar sus brazos y juntar sus dedos nuevamente, pero esta vez en la espalda argentina. El metro comenzó a moverse y ambos se sostuvieron entre risas para no caer.

**Día 4 – Fingiendo ser algo verdadero.**

Comenzaron a encontrarse recurrentemente luego de aquel corte de energía en el metro, sobre todo en la hora pic. Ambos tomaban el último vagón y si se encontraban, se iban a un lugar apartado de la gente para conversar. Martín acostumbraba a poner sus brazos a ambos lados de la chica para que lo le aplastaran o le tocaran. Javiera por su parte, no podía resistencia ante aquel acto. Uno de aquellos días, la chilena tenía que bajarse en la misma estación que el pibe, asi que se fueron juntos. Caminaron por el Paseo Ahumada en el centro de Santiago, en dirección que ambos concidieran. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Martín no hizo más que dejarla ir pero al darse cuenta que dos hombres le seguian, fue por ella. Les adelantó a ambos, tomó por la cintura a Javiera y le besó en los labios. La chica de castaño cabello abrió los ojos al sentir los labios argentinos sobre los suyos, pero al ver a los hombres mirándoles, profundizó el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Luego de un rato, se soltaron. Los hombres ya se habían ido hace rato, pero ellos siguieron juntos bajo la tenue luz de un poste en una solitaria calle de Santiago Centro. Ambos se miraron fijamente al separarse, con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrojadas. Martín tomó de ambas mejillas a Javiera y le besó en la frente, se separó nuevamente y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello. La chica no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del suave y tierno toque argentino sobre ella. Su corazón

_-Tuve miedo Javiera. Tuve miedo de que te pasara algo. Por favor che, dejame acompañarte al lugar donde vos vas.-_ La chica bajó la mirada, susurrando

_-No digai weás, argentino. S-si igual me puedo cuidar sola…-_ Pero agradeció que el chico apareciera en ese momento. Tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a aceptar. Movió la cabeza respondiendole positivamente al chico. Ambos tomaron sus manos al caminar, Javiera dejo su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Martín y Martín sonrió levemente al ver las acciones de la chilena. Y quizá en algún momento de aquella caminata, entrelazaron sus dedos.

**Día 5 – Protección.**

Esta vez, Javiera no encontró al argentino dentro del vagón como de costumbre cuando se subió. Hacía calor como solía pasar a las cinco y media en verano, y también, no pudo alcanzar espacio pegada a la pared del vagón, por lo que se tuvo que ir como sardina apretada entre la gente, afirmada del fierro frente a la puerta. Para mala suerte de ella, a la siguiente estación, quedó rodeada de hombres que le miraban fijamente el ligero escote que siempre solía llevar. Comenzó a sentir rozes en sus piernas, en sus brazos descubiertos. Estaba a punto de llorar, desprotegida, temiendo a lo que podría pasar. Esperaba sólo un milagro. El metro paró en la siguiente estación y un par de esmeraldas se asomaron, y vieron aquellas desesperadas orbes cafés. Tomó a la chica del brazo y le sacó del vagón, dejando asi tiempo incluso para que comenzara la advertencia del cierre de puertas.  
>Javiera, ya estando entre los protectores brazos de Martín, se soltó a llorar como no lo hacía hace muchos años.<p>

_-Tenía miedo weón… No sé que chucha hubiera hecho si tu no me hubierai sacado de allí en ese momento. Siquiera podía hablar, no podia decir ninguna mierda…-_ Su voz se extinguió en suspiros. El argentino no hizo más que abrazarle fuertemente, allí… En medio del andén del metro. La chilena le miró a los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que nada en el mundo le haría olvidarles. Tomo la cara de Martín con ambas manos, y este se comenzó a acercar, bajando un brazo hasta la cintura de la chica. Pero Javiera puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Martín. Éste sonrió de lado.

_-Te besaré con sólo una condición-_ El argentino sonrió completamente esta vez.

_-Joo~ Y qué condición, si me podés decir?-_ Javiera cerró sus ojos y sonrió también.

_-Si te comprometi' a estar en la Estación que siempre acostumbrai' a subir, a la hora de siempre. Porque si tu no me proteji' de estos weones… Quizá que wea pueda pasar por aquí… -_ Pasó sus brazos por el cuello argentino, incitándolo a juntar porfin sus labios. Enredó sus largos y finos dedos en los dorados cabellos de Martín. Y éste abrazó con más fuerza su cintura para acercárles más.

_**Martín y Javiera** se comprometieron a juntarse en cierta estación, a cierta hora. _

**_De Lunes a Viernes. Y a veces los Fines de Semana_**

_También se comprometieron en otras cosas, pero esa es otra historia que les contaré en otra ocasión._

* * *

><p><em>Awwww~ Cositas Hermosas *-* <em>Esperando que les haya gustado y agradeciendo de ante mano su tiempo para esta historia, me retiro. Se les quiere~ -w-

Saludos a todos ustedes~ :D


End file.
